


say you'll try

by ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls



Series: (not so) daily damerey [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, DamereyDaily, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, based on the script leaks from colin trevorrow's episode 9, no force persuasion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls/pseuds/ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls
Summary: After losing the star map to Mortis, Poe tries to stop Rey from leaving on her own.----'Thinking that you can’t protect the ones you love, you have to hope they’re smart enough to save themselves.'
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: (not so) daily damerey [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595158
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	say you'll try

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Скажи, что постараешься](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422471) by [fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020), [Lenuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka)



> for day 16! 
> 
> Prompt: 'Thinking that you can’t protect the ones you love, you have to hope they’re smart enough to save themselves.'

“Sir,” Connix tells him, panic obvious in her voice as she makes her way towards him. “Someone without authorization is trying to unlock the docking hangar.” 

“What?” Poe turns away from the committee of commanders, admirals, and lieutenants who are trying to plan their attack against the First Order. They have a solid idea of what to do: somehow lure the First Order and then use the Star Destroyer’s weapons once they’ve got them where they want them. It’s not the greatest plan and there’s no word from Finn, Rose, R2-D2, and C-3PO, but it’s working for now. Somehow he has a feeling about who Connix is talking about and it only confirms his worst fear. “No, she wouldn’t.” 

Connix only nods her head and he takes off, leaving the committee to gap and protest at his departure. He doesn’t care that they’re leaving them hanging, he’s sure they can come up with more of a logical, solid plan without them. Connix is there anyways to oversee it. 

This is more important. 

She’s more important. 

By the time he gets to the docking hangar, he sees the person of concern making her way towards  _ his _ X-wing and a familiar helmet stowed underneath her arm. “Rey!” he yells out in anger. (Truthfully he doesn’t know how he feels at the moment, an odd feeling of betrayal in lingering through him and a feeling of getting left behind) Screaming out the woman’s name stops her in her tracks, leaving her wide-eyed at the sight of him. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Poe asks her once he’s closer to him. He stops in front of her arms crossed and all he can think about is  _ Rey can’t leave, she can’t leave, she’ll die, she’ll die, she’ll-  _

“I’m leaving,” she says firmly. “I have to do this on my own.” 

“You’re not going alone,” Poe follows with the firm shake of his head. “How are you even getting there? The Knights of Ren destroyed the only star chart that could lead us to Mortis.” He remembered it clearly. Somehow once the Seer pulled out the star chart out of Rey’s memories, the Knights of Ren destroyed it, pulling it away from their grasps and cutting it into little pieces like it never existed. Rey had shortly battled them soon afterwards, one against seven and she won (seeing her like that, like a Goddess, made him blush and his heart beat faster - thank the Maker it was dark so she couldn’t see). 

“I can feel it calling to me,” she tells him softly. “I’ve felt it ever since we left Bonadan.” 

“Rey I still can’t let you go alone.” 

She sighs, obviously frustrated. “I knew you would be like this.” 

“Be like what?” he exclaims. Why doesn’t she understand where he’s coming from? Does she not know the risks of going alone? It only reminds him of how stubborn she is. 

“Be so difficult!” Rey snaps. “You don’t understand that I have to do this alone!” 

“You don’t understand?” he scoffs then. “Sunshine, I don’t think you understand. You going by yourself is dangerous. You need someone to have your back.” 

“And who’s that going to be?” she asks, annoyed. 

“Me.” 

“You?” Rey furrows her eyebrows at him, clearly not impressed with the answer he provided. “You can’t go to Mortis. I won’t let you.” 

“Why not? If I go with you, I can fight with you. I can  _ help _ you,” he pleads. 

“I don’t want to watch you die!” she bursts out, clearly anguished with where this conversation is leading. Her words shock him, leaving him motionless. “Poe, if you go with me you will die. And I cannot have your death on my hands. You have to stay here, with the Resistance, where you will be safe.” 

Poe shakes himself out of the shock, focusing on her. He speaks softly, “Rey, we’re in war. No one is ever safe.” 

Rey shakes her head. “No we’re not, but if I can keep you safe, then it’s a victory for me.” 

“Rey-” he starts, his heart already breaking. No, she can’t leave. She can’t leave without-

She cuts him off, “Please, for me?” Her voice is small and sounds so different than the headstrong woman he knows. In fact, her voice sounds broken. “Let me have this victory knowing you’re safe.” 

“There has to be another way,” he protests although he knows her answer. 

“There isn’t. This is my journey and I have to go it alone.” Despite the brokeness, Rey still sounds strong and convinced that her going to Mortis alone is what she must do. There’s nothing he can do to help her and he sighs in defeat, keeping his eyes on her, as if staring at her will make her stay. 

Suddenly, he feels like crying then and feels the tears well up in his eyes. This feels like a goodbye and Poe knows that he’s not ready to say goodbye to the woman he’s been falling for over the past year. 

“Poe,” she says, noticing the tears welling up. “I-” 

“Don’t tell me this is goodbye,” he says shaking his head as he feels a tear fall, leaving a track going down his face. 

“I can’t.” 

“Please Rey.” He’s begging her now and it looks like she’s about to cry. “ _ Please _ .” 

“Poe, I can’t promise you this isn’t the last time I’ll see you,” Rey whispers to him. She places a hand on his cheek, brushing away the tears streaming down his cheek. He hates that she seems so final on her decision. It just sounds like she’s prepared to die and Poe doesn’t want her to die. 

They rest their foreheads against each others’ and hold each other close. Rey’s crying too now, tears slowly streaming down her face. Poe wishes that they had time, that he had time to tell her, the guts to tell her. If he could somehow freeze this moment so Rey would never have to go to Mortis, he would. But he can’t. 

“Just say you’ll try.” 

“I’ll try,” she affirms, nodding her head ever so gently against his before meeting his gaze. He looks back into hers and tries to memorize all the flecks of gold that he thinks are scattered in her eyes.  _ Stardust _ , he remembered thinking the first time he stared into her eyes. He really wants to kiss her now, with the way she’s staring at him like he was precious. But he doesn’t, like the coward he is. 

Before he knows it, Rey leans in, closer than ever before, and lightly presses her lips against his own. It’s as if she read his mind. Her lips are slightly chapped and Poe can taste the saltiness of both of their tears as they kiss. For this moment, Poe wants to pretend that everything is fine and that this moment between them isn’t one that has death, war, and goodbyes looming all around them. And just like that, the spell is broken. The kiss is chaste and Poe leans in to still feel his lips on hers even as she pulls away from him.

“Goodbye Poe Dameron,” she breathes after a moment. 

He doesn’t say anything back, too sad and too broken, and Rey takes it as her cue to move away from him, putting his helmet on and getting into the cockpit. Poe’s too focused on Rey (he’s always been, from the moment he met her), the way she wouldn’t let him go with her, the way she said goodbye to him. He can barely hear the roar of the X-wing’s engine as he watches her start up the X-wing and fly out of the hangar, becoming miniscule as it flies into the sky and disappears into lightspeed. 

Rey’s truly gone and it hits him like a punch to the stomach. A heaviness casts its shadow over his heart and he knows won’t disappear until he knows that she’s safe, and more importantly, alive. 

“Come back to me,” he whispers, hoping that wherever in the galaxy Rey is, she can hear him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I mainly got this idea after seeing all the script leaks from Collin's script and then it made me sad (there was going to be SO MCUH damerey content (!) and ROSE). But then aimmyarrowshigh pointed out on Tumblr how both Rey and Poe were technically Force probed and I kinda wanted to do an interpretation of that one scene without any Force powers so that in way it's consentful and not creepy or anything.


End file.
